Percy Jackson and the Hidden Feelings
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Pertemis... Artemis starts to have feelings for a certain green eyed, son of Poseidon since the time he saved her from the burden of the sky. However, her titles influence her to bury those feelings deep inside. But, the feelings come back to surface when she finds herself face-to-face with him on the beach. ONE-SHOT


_Artemis starts to have feelings for a certain green eyed, son of Poseidon since the time he saved her from the burden of the sky. However, her titles influence her to bury those feelings deep inside. But, the feelings come back to surface when she finds herself face-to-face with him on the beach._

 _ **Hidden Feelings**_

Ding.

Ding.

Ding…

I groan and get up and click the clock to stop the alarm. I get up reluctantly and rub my eyes. Instantly, I miss the warmth of the pillow and the blanket.

 _Meh, I have already woken up. Might as well get up._

I get off the bed and flash on my hunter's uniform. I look up at the sky and frown when I realise the time is… 10:30 am?

I flash myself to the dining tent and wince remembering the loss of power, I had after fighting Gration and other monsters in the recent Giant War and fighting Typhon had already taken a lot of my powers.

I look around and scowl when I don't see any hunters. I went to my lieutenant's tent and opened the flap to see Thalia snoring loudly, her ears covered with her headphones, her blanket on the ground, and a bit of drool coming from her mouth.

I chuckle silently before going and taking off her headphones. She snapped her eyes open and got up in and blur with her shield out looking for danger. When she realised that there is no danger she exhaled and retracted her shield before paling when she looked at my glare.

I hiss at her, " _Why are you still asleep? Also, I said 'no electronics.'"_

She stammered and said, "M-Milady, I-I am s-so-sorry. T-the w-wa-war took a l-lot out o-of m-m-me. M-mu-music c-calms m-m-me down."

I stared at her for any lies before sighing and accepting her apologies before saying, "No more electronics. Agreed?"

She nodded vigorously and said, "I will hand them over to my cousins."

I agreed and asked, "Cousins?"

"Oh, Nico, son of Hades and you already know, Percy, right?"

For some strange reason, my heart fluttered at his name and I shook my head.

Unfortunately, Thalia took it as me refusing me knowing him. She gaped at me before saying, "Milady, how can you forget Percy? He saved you from the fucking burden of sky. Then he saved the world twice. He saved your throne from Kronos, then he saved all you gods from Gaea herself-"

I interrupted her and said, "I know what he did. I shook my head trying to clear my head of some… disturbing thoughts."

She nodded at my explanation before asking me, "Milady, why did you wake me up so early? We just finished the war. Can we not sleep in for one day?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot. Father wants us to go to Camp Half-Blood before beginning to either recruit more hunters or hunt the monsters that escaped."

She groaned but said nothing more and went to her closet to get her clothes. I walked to the flap before turning around and said, "Tell the hunters to come and get their breakfasts."

With that I turned around and exited her tent.

 ***Time Skip***

The hunters and I were walking towards the location of Camp Half-Blood. We kept walking before Thalia gasped and I turned around to see her pointing at the beach. I looked in the direction and saw a faint rainfall going in that area.

I signalled the hunters to go to the cabins while I go to investigate. The obliged, while some reluctantly.

I broke into a sprint and barely heard the horn go off. I reached the beach to be attacked by drops of rainfall. I noticed its intensity increasing towards inside.

I followed the intensity before I came to a cliff where I saw a figure sitting on the cliff. I tried to figure (oh the irony) out who he/she was but the concentration of the water droplets was too much, and I had to squint my eyes just to figure out his/her slump form, his/her hair in a dishevelled way and that he/she was around 18 years old.

I called out, "Hey, who are you? Why are you here? Can you stop this rain before it floods?"

The rain instantly slowed down and the figure turned and bowed. I walked 5 steps before I stumbled over a puddle of water. I could see the ground coming to meet me but before I could feel the wet grounds, I was steadied in an awkward position by someone. I felt someone pull me up and hold me by an arm's length.

I shook my head of drowsiness and looked at my 'saviour's' face. He had a tanned face, his eyes held sadness, some strands of his hair were falling on his face. He looked so old that he could have been classified as 40 years old if not for his height.

I gasped at his expression and only muttered a word, "Percy."

He nodded and steadied me and drew his arms back to his side and bowed. He finally said, "I am sorry milady for touching you, but I only did it to prevent you from injuring yourself. I promise that I did not touch you for any kind of intimacy and that it was just as protective measure."

I was surprised, hurt and touched by his explanation. Surprised because I did not expect a male apologising to a woman. Hurt because he did not have feelings for me. Touched because… well, the same reason as to why I was surprised.

I just shook of these feelings and said, "It's okay Percy… Is it okay if I call you Percy?"

He nodded, and I continued, "Well Percy, why are you here? I mean here on the cliff with rain falling on you. For you to have conjured a rainfall as heavy as that, you would have to be sad or angry. What is it?"

I saw a flash of hurt show on his face before it disappeared, and he sighed. He began, "Well, its because of Annabeth and me having our 'mutual' break-up..."

I caught him mutter under his breath, "… heck, mutual… hahaha… funny as she cheated on me… hmph."

I glared at him and protruded through his mind and saw…

 _ ***Percy's mind***_

 _*Knock*_

 _I looked to the side and saw it was 10:30 am. I cursed under my breath as I stumbled towards the door. I opened it and saw Annabeth standing over there._

 _I greeted her, "Hey Wise Girl."_

 _She nodded at me before giving me a package and said, "P-Percy, I-I th-think w-we sh-should b-break up."_

 _I stood there comprehending what she just said before gasping at the meaning and asking, "Y-You w-want to b-break up?"_

 _She nodded in confirmation and I faltered in my steadiness and she just continued, "P-Please don't make th-this anymore h-harder than th-this already i-is."_

 _I bobbed my head and said, "Fine, Wise Girl. Your call. If this makes you happy, then fine."_

 _She smiled and hugged me before running off. I wiped the stray tears before feeling a wave of sadness come over me. But there was something wrong with her._

 _I got up and followed Annabeth's trail and found her making out with someone. I controlled the gasp that was about to come and felt furious at her. But I kept my calm and rushed to the beach to calm myself._

 _There-_

 _ ***Dream end***_

I felt myself come out of his mind and focused and saw him glowering at me. I cowered in his gaze and a triumphant smirk appeared on his cute, adorable, sexy- _What the hell? Where are these crazy adjectives coming from?_

I saw him looking at me strangely before he shook his head and looked at the horizon. I followed his gaze and stared at the Sun/Apollo disappearing. I didn't notice how the silence turned from comfortable to awkward.

It was broken by Percy who said, "Milady, exactly why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be with the hunters?"

I shook my head and said, "The hunters can manage themselves. Also, you seem a bit distressed."

"But why help me? You could have sent someone from the camp or some other hunter. Why did you come? Don't you hate the males?"

I shook my head, again, and said, "First of all, I like you. Secondly, another hunter would have attacked you and Thalia especially since she is your cousin. Yes, I dislike males because they are disloyal, liars, vile and dirty minded, disgusting creatures. But you, you are different from all the males."

He looked surprised at my explanation, but he covered it up with a shrug. After a pause, he asked me, "You like me?"

I felt my cheeks warm up and I looked away and tried to hide. But looking at his grin, I could tell he saw my blush. I was about to retort when a voice inside me said, _Say the three magical words Arty._

I looked him in the eye and saw a glint in them. I finally gathered up the courage and said, "Yes Percy, I like you. Wait, that's a lie. I don't like you, I love you. You are everything that males don't have. You are the living embodiment of the values the I represent in women. You are also skilled swordsman and dare I say, handsome. In fact, I have had feelings for you from event on the Mount Othrys all those years back. But I buried them so that no one would know. But it a big burden and I will understand if you don't like me back. But I will repeat it once more. I love you."

I opened my eyes which had closed during the middle of my confession and saw him gaping at me like a fish out of water (Another irony?). After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and I knew that he was having an internal debate.

After a few agonizing minutes later, he said, "How do I know you won't betray my trust? How do I know that you won't cheat on me like _her_? Give me one reason why I should trust anyone when the person closest to me crushed it?"

I thought about it before replying, "I don't have to prove myself to the likes of you. Gods this is gonna sound so much like Aphrodite but follow what your heart wants and not what your mind wants."

He chuckled at my answer before looking at me expectantly. After a few seconds, he said, "Fine, I want to give this," he motioned to the both of us, "a try. But I have one request."

I looked at him in suspicion and he held his ground. I shook my head in defeat and said, "Sure."

"Please don't betray my trust or my love because I don't know what I might do to the others, including you."

I nodded accepting his wish. He sighed and moved closer. He opened his arms and I rushed to him and hugged him for my life's worth. He hugged me back with the same force and for some reason, I felt myself in a feeling of home and safety.

I looked up to see Percy smiling his crooked grin at me. I punched him lightly and laughed at his mock hurt. I pecked him on his lips which was both strange and soothing. When I left his lips, I missed their feeling again.

I sighed but before I could do anything, I felt a warm pair of lips on mine and I opened my eyes to see Percy kissing me. I kissed him back without hesitation and soon had my tongue battling with his over dominance.

He won because he had a lot of practise and I could feel him exploring my mouth.

After that make-out session, we rested in a comfortable embrace and soon fell asleep like that.

 ***Time Skip***

I was sitting in my throne and I noticed Poseidon call his son in the meeting. Looking at him just made my heart flutter and I dot a dreamy expression before I snapped out of it not wanting Aphrodite to catch a sniff of this.

I heard uncle begin, "Percy, I have noticed that you have been acting a bit distant to Annabeth and the Camp nowadays. Why would that be son?"

Percy looked at Athena in the eye and said, "Annabeth broke up with me and then proceeded in making out in the forest where no god except for Lady Artemis can see her."

I saw father turn towards me and ask, "Daughter is it true?"

I sighed and said, "Yes. The day before we went on our mission, I noticed the beach was having a rainfall. I decided to walk towards in the direction and while I was walking, I noticed Annabeth and a son of Hercules **(A/N: Remember he is a minor god and Percy got all minor gods their cabins.)** making out in the ground."

All the gods and goddesses gasped at the declaration and I noticed Athena looking angry. I barely heard her say, "You lie Perseus."

I turned towards father and saw him glaring at Percy. I frowned at him before suggesting, "Let's see an Iris message, should we?"

Everyone nodded, and I threw a drachma and said, "Oh Iris, please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena in her cabin."

The mist shimmered, and I saw Annabeth on the bed with the son of Hercules on her giving her, dare I say, hickeys.

I swiped my hand through the mist cutting the connection and looked at the gods. All the gods had a thoughtful expression while Athena was, for the first time, trying to not be seen.

I would have retorted at my 'sister', but I was shocked when I heard uncle say, "Percy my son, I know how much she meant to you and if I remember correctly, then you declined godhood for her in the first place, right?"

Percy nodded, and uncle continued, "I just had a talk with Zeus and he has offered to either exterminate Annabeth or for you to accept Godhood."

Percy casually asked, "But why are you offering it to me again?"

Dad sighed and said, "Because, as much as I hate to say it, you are a very powerful demigod and if what Artemis said about you making a rainfall, with your emotions then we do not want you to change your loyalties in any time of the future. So, we need you to either accept godhood or we kill Annabeth."

Percy looked at me and I gave him a discreet nod. He turned to father and said, "I accept."

 ***Time skip***

It's been a millennium since Percy and I became a couple. Surprisingly, the Hunt accepted him as an elder brother (with the help of Thalia and me, of course). The Gods like Percy because he is fun and serious at the same time. A decade after Percy became a god, we declared our love for each other. Unexpectedly, Father was proud of both Percy and me and gave us the blessing to be together.

Today, Percy has invited me to a date in the same cliff where we first confessed our loves. I was surprised at first but now I am excited for it.

I was walking to the cliff when I was hit by a very amazing sight. There was a picnic set with a basket. There were plants and animals around and the water was… flying in the air?

I gasped and Percy turned around and smiled at me, however, I could see that he was a bit nervous. I stumbled towards him and he enwrapped me in an embrace and kissed me on my lips. I kissed back and, again, we were having a heated make-out session.

After we stopped kissing I said, "Well, Mr. Jackson, why have you called me here?"

He started fidgeting and said, "First lets have our date."

I nodded and ate the food from the basket. Another surprise was that the basket kept producing food that I wanted. I said, "Percy, how is the basket making the food that I want?"

He chuckled and said, "It's because there is a cornucopia inside it."

I nodded and continued eating till I was satisfied. I lay down but I noticed Percy get up. He narrowed his eyes and I jumped up following his gaze. But there was nothing.

I turned to Percy to find him kneeling before me, holding a ring. I felt tears well up in my eyes when Percy began saying, "Artemis, I love you a lot and I wish to spend the whole eternity with you and only you. You are my moon in the darkness. I know that it is quick but I love you a lot and my love for you cannot be shown at all. I know I might not be a perfect man or even a perfect husband but I would like to improve for you if it means that you will marry me. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I nodded and jumped in his arms not daring to open my mouth. But my control failed over my body and I ended up saying, "Yes, I will. Yes, yes, yes, yes."

 **A/N: How is my first one-shot? Please review if I should continue writing one-shots or not. Please like and favourite my other books. Thank you.**


End file.
